Honest Trailer - Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Alice in Wonderland is the 60th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies Tim Burton's 2010 children's fantasy adaptation of Alice in Wonderland.'' It was published on May 27, 2014 to coincide with the theatrical release of the Disney live-action fairy tale reboot 'Maleficent. It is 3 minutes 55 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.5 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Alice in Wonderland on YouTube "Watch your childhood wither and die as it's replaced by a sepia-toned hellhole full of animal cruelty, creatures licking open wounds, and creatures getting stabbed in the eye" '~ Honest Trailers - Alice in Wonderland (2010)'' Script From director Tim Burton, the inspiration behind most Hot Topic merchandise, comes another corporate-mandated, post-converted 3D reboot that, this time, inexplicably made over a billion dollars. A billion?! This is why we can't have nice things! ''Alice in Wonderland'' You fell in love with Lewis Carroll's playful storybooks and sat in awe of Disney's beautiful animated film. Now, head down the rabbit hole once again to watch the once-brilliant Tim Burton, who always defied convention with brilliant new stories and visionary ideas, become a complete parody of himself and bungle yet another iconic franchise for a paycheck (shows posters for 'Planet of the Apes, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Dark Shadows). Alice is all grown up in this not-quite-a-sequel featuring nightmarish CGI versions of your favorite characters. Guhhh! Who'd wanna buy any of those on a T-shirt? Join these ugly characters for a forced-in generic storyline about a young adult being "the chosen one", destined to save the kingdom from the evil monster, because apparently 'Narnia, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and The Neverending Story' didn't beat that dead horse enough. Enter the joyless, bombed-out, post-apocalyptic wasteland known as Underland. Seriously, Wonderland is Underland now. Watch your childhood wither and die as it's replaced by a sepia-toned hellhole full of animal cruelty, creatures licking open wounds, and creatures getting stabbed in the eye. Echhh. Roll your eyes at the world's least inspired casting choice, as Johnny Depp plays a pasty weirdo. See Burton's man-muse as the Mad Hatter, whose character is now vastly expanded with a PTSD backstory, actual hatmaking, and whatever the f*ck this is (''shows the Mad Hatter dancing crazily). Since Burton can't cast Johnny Depp as everyone, get ready for Helena Bonham Carter as the Red Queen, who you'll hate because of her nonstop shrieking and stupid bobblehead; and Anne Hathaway as the White Queen, who you'll hate because it's Anne Hathaway. At the center of it all is Alice, a nonconformist dreamer who won't do what some dragon-slaying prophecy tells her to do (Alice: This is my dream. I'll decide where it goes from here.). She's gonna be her own independent woman and slay the dragon, just like the...prophecy told her to do. Girl power...? So slog through another one of Tim Burton's farted-out, kooky adaptations, crammed with all the elements of a goth teenager's wet dream, like emotional detachment (Alice: I don't know. I'm confused.), Victorian costumes, frowning, tears, and really, really, really white people. Starring Pale, Weird Johnny Depp (as the Mad Hatter); Pale, Weird Helena Bonham Carter (as the Red Queen); Pale, Weird Crispin Glover (as the Knave of Hearts); Pale, Weird Anne Hathaway (as the White Queen); and introducing Pale, Weird Mia Wasikowska (as Alice). Alice in Wonderland You know Tim Burton didn't actually direct The Nightmare Before Christmas, right? It's true. I have to be honest. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other Disney live-action reboots including Aladdin (2019), Maleficent, The Jungle Book and Beauty and the Beast. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Alice in Wonderland ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant praised the Honest Trailer for highlighting all of the "ridiculous things that came from this movie. The site also wrote, "like always, the team over at Screen Junkies delivers the laughs." Neatorama said "after watching this Honest Trailer, I’m glad I didn’t bother seeing the film." IndieWire agreed with Screen Junkies assessment that the movie was terrible and said the Honest Trailer "got it right when it comes to one of Tim Burton‘s and Johnny Depp‘s career low points." Production credits Voiceover narration by Jon Bailey Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Honest Trailer for Tim Burton's ALICE IN WONDERLAND '- Geek Tyrant article * 'An Honest Trailer for Alice in Wonderland '- Neatorama article * 'Watch: Go Down The Rabbit Hole With Honest Trailer For Tim Burton’s ‘Alice In Wonderland’ Starring Johnny Depp ' - IndieWire article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Disney Category:Fantasy Category:2010s Category:Tim Burton Category:Reboots Category:Live-action Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 3 Category:Walt Disney Pictures